The Monster Returns
by Gonnabe Writer
Summary: Edward kills Bella in as many ways as I can come up with.
1. Chapter 1

"It was her scent. She was doomed as it hit Edward's nose.

Bella Swan had walked into Biology class on her first day, not knowing that it would also be her last. Bella and Angela had left lunch to walk to class together, in a shy silence. As they entered, Angela went to her lab table, leaving Bella to walk over to Mr. Banner to get her slip signed. Edward watched her walk in, observing her without much interest. It was going to be another dull class and she was another dull human. She strode in front of a vent and it was over.

The slip fell from Mr. Banner's hand as his neck snapped, head twisted in an unnatural position. Bella, looking down, bent to pick up the page, not realising that every one of her classmates was dying behind her.

No one made a sound, no one even had time to realise what was happening. Snap! Snap! Snap! Human necks were so easy to break, especially when you had superhuman strength and an insane desire for blood. Edward wanted Bella's blood. This was the only way he could have it. Everyone had to die. It was the murder of innocents but what could be done? However, it wasn't a big deal that Mike was killed, he was annoying and vapid. The crack his spine made was so satisfactory. He had pissed Edward off many times with his inanity and constant thoughts of "tapping" every ass at Forks High. His stupid face was still frozen in a smile as he had been talking to his lab partner. Edward just dropped his body and he clattered off his stool. The lab partner was next, a split second later and his lifeless body was on the ground besides Mike's.

Angela was a different story. She knew what was coming for her, sitting on the left of the class, and stared at him with horrified wide eyes, unable to say anything as Edward held her neck and twisted his hand slightly. Crack. Her eyes darkened and dimmed. Edward felt a little bad as Angela's life left her body, a small sad sigh as her soul departed. She had been a kind person and probably didn't deserve such a fate but everyone would have to be sacrificed to his blood lust. He lowered her gently; her small body slumped down on her table, as if unconscious.

A few more students. Snap! Crack! Snap! A twitch here or there but they didn't have time to react. No time to scream or call for help. Not that that would have made any difference. He was a predator. He may not have killed for decades but like riding a bike, you never forget. He could feel each separate pulse as he broke necks, but not a single one appealed to him. This was all for _her_ blood. That insane smell that drove all sanity from his brain. Her blood, that's all he wanted. So what if eighteen teenagers and a barely adequate teacher had to lose their lives? It would be worth it at the end. He had never smelled anything like that before. Who was he to deny his nature? Who was he to deny himself of this fragrant, delicious blood?

As Bella stood up, she tried to hand the page to her teacher, who started to fall backwards. Had he fainted? She tried to grab him but before her fingers could touch him, she was whirled around. It was him…Edward, the ridiculously handsome boy she had seen in the cafeteria. She couldn't see past him but noticed the stillness that had overtaken the classroom. There was no talking, no scraping of stools against the floor, just the slight whirr of the vent nearby. A soft thump came from behind her as Mr. Banner's body hit the ground.

"Wha-" and she was cut off, as Edward grabbed her. What was he doing? He looked down at her. Those monstrous dark eyes were filled with rage and hunger. What had she done to him? She tried to pull away but his hands held her firmly, not letting her move an inch. He lowered his face towards her. Was he going to kiss her? Would she let him? But his head tilted and he wasn't going for her lips. His lips brushed against her neck and then she felt a sting. It didn't last long. His venom had an excellent anaesthetic effect and soon, all she could feel was some tugging. Was he biting her? This was so weird. Why would he do that? She tried to pull away but she was imprisoned in his grip.

Edward moaned slightly as her blood filled his mouth, that sweet, delightfully addictive blood. It was ambrosia, it was nectar, it was freakin' manna from the heavens and he couldn't get enough of it. It swirled in his mouth and he rejoiced in the taste and smell. It was beyond his wildest imaginings. He didn't know that anything could taste so exquisite. He was ready to accept whatever consequences for this. He drank deeply, knowing he would never have such blood again. That though was a little sad but he pushed it away, enjoying the indescribable stream of scarlet run down his throat.

Bella had stopped fighting him and just let him hold her, crushing her closer. Edward smelled good. She didn't feel any pain as her ribs cracked, her life was already draining out of her. She just felt strangely sleepy. Her eyes had closed as soon as his lips had touched her neck but as those deep waves of sleep rolled over, she realised she didn't even want to open her eyes. She couldn't. She wasn't scared…just so very tired…the darkness enveloped her and it was over.

Edward was crouching now, holding her body to him and kept sucking. He knew that she would soon be dry but he didn't want to let her go. Her pulse had slowed down, then stopped but his own sucking power pulled the remnants of the blood out. He needed every single drop. This was not blood to be wasted. He was thankful that she had so much of it, despite being small and anaemic-looking. He sucked harder, feeling the small dribbles coming through her veins and knew it was almost over. The blood lust was quenched. He was a monster again but had no regrets. He pulled away reluctantly, staring down at the limp body with the ugly bruising around the bite mark on her neck. She looked shrivelled now, dried up and pathetic.

"Edward?" Alice stood in front of him, staring in horror at the carnage around her and the small, broken girl in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

It was her scent. She was doomed as it hit Edward's nose.

Edward was dying. The flavour that wafted towards him completely undid him. It was from that new girl. Bella Swan; the one who wouldn't stop looking at him during lunch. The one whose mind he couldn't read. Not that it mattered anymore; he didn't need to be able to read her mind to know that she would be the most exquisite thing he had ever tasted.

He glared at her. He couldn't believe that he wanted her blood so badly. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. He tried to control himself. He became still as a predator waiting to pounce, not sure if he would or if he could control himself.

She stumbled across the aisle to the seat next to him and slid in. The monster inside him wanted her. It wanted the wet stream of blood to flood down his throat. His mouth was on fire, his senses unable to process anything else around him, except her. The soft thrum of her heartbeat at her throat, at her wrists, he would do anything to have her.

He tried to take a calming breath, from habit more than need, and her scent flushed his system. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He didn't want to kill anyone. Sure, the humans were boring and pointless, but none of them deserved to die…even with the merciful, quick deaths he was willing to give them all.

Should he kill them first and then Bella? Bella and then the rest? The monster inside him celebrated at each thought of a broken neck, of flowing blood, of sweet, luscious victory.

This human was going to ruin everything he and his family had built. The roots they had laid down in Forks, again. His parents were happy, his siblings were close to graduating from high school and were getting ready to move on to college. Would he throw it all away for a little red liquid?

Bella let her hair fall in a curtain between them, letting another waft of scented hair blow towards him. Was she insane? Did she not know that he didn't have the self-control not to tip her neck back then and there and have his fill?

He sat there, still as a statue, holding on to the table for dear life. His or hers, he didn't know. At this point, he didn't care. For how long he sat like that, he couldn't tell. Time passed in agonising seconds and all he felt was the radiating thrum of her heartbeat in her veins, begging him to take a taste. The very air shimmered and shifted with her every movement, a book pulled out of her bag, a pen being clicked. Every wave pushed him closer to the edge.

He tried to think of Esme, how disappointed she would be. But she would understand. He tried to think of Carlisle, who expected him to be better than he was. He thought he could live up to their expectations…until this slip of a girl came to destroy him.

It happened. While twiddling her pen between her fingers, she dropped it and it rolled on to the floor between them. Bella leaned over, off her stool, her hair falling forward to expose her neck.

Fuck it.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he bent down with her. The casual observer would think he was helping her pick up the pen. Bella gasped as she saw Edward's face down at her level. His eyes met hers and he felt a tiny twinge of guilt. She was innocent, blameless; it wasn't her fault that she smelled delectable.

But it wasn't his fault he was a monster. He hadn't chosen this life and could deny himself no longer.

He slipped a cool hand around her neck. The heat from her pulse almost burned him. Bella looked at him, her eyes wide and confused. What did he want? Why was he touching her? Why did his hand feel so cold?

She never got the answer to her questions. Edward gently pulled her closer, the monster savouring the seconds. If he was going to have her, he might as well make a meal out of it.

Bella didn't know what to make of this boy. His movements, his smell, his stunningly handsome features. His dark eyes hypnotised her, and her breath hitched as she watched his face draw closer. Her eyes fluttered shut, anticipating a soft kiss.

Edward was surprised by her acquiescence. Back in his vigilante days, no one had reacted to him like this. But to them, he was the monster emerging from the shadows to make them pay for their crimes. To her, he was a fallen angel.

He didn't want to waste any more time, the monster wanted his sacrifice, but he kissed her softly. Might as well make her final memory a good one. Her lips were soft and sweet in the milliseconds that it took for him to lose all control. He bit her lower lip, hard, drawing that sweet nectar and before Bella even knew what was happening, his lips were at her throat.

She shuddered as he bit down again, straight in her carotid artery and the blood overflowed in his mouth. He slowed down a little, not wanting to waste a single drop.

At the back of his mind, he heard the screams. Mike, sitting nearby, had started yelling. The girl next to him was shrieking, and it annoyed Edward. They were ruining his meal. He didn't want the interruption as he sucked the honey from Bella's veins.

Footsteps thudded on the floor as people tried to run away. Edward broke away from his meal for a split second, dragging the heavy supply cabinet in front of the door with one hand while keeping Bella's limp body steady against his mouth with the other. Let them scream and perform, but he didn't want them leaving the room.

He put Bella's lifeless form on the long table, admiring the bruising showing up against her neck and mouth. Oh, she was too delicious. The monster rejoiced as he picked up her hand to caress the thin wrist, then laid his teeth against the veins there. He wanted his fill from every point in her body.

Mr. Banner, the stupid pathetic man, actually tried to stop him. He had the audacity to grab his shoulder and try to pull him back. He didn't know you can't stop a monster. Edward swatted him away with a quick flick of his wrist, sending Mr. Banner into the wall. He slumped down on the floor a few seconds later, dead.

The screaming intensified but Edward didn't care. This ambrosia was finally his and he would pay any price for it, the world be damned.


End file.
